KUNG FU PANDA: LA DESAPARICION
by Hell-FishKashmir
Summary: Shifu y Po desaparecieron tras su ultima misión, Ahora queda a cargo Royce de entrenar a los 5 furioso, pero un pequeño amor surge luego de varias horas de entrenamiento
1. Chapter 1

KUNG-FU PANDA: La Desaparición

Una vez se dijo que los 5 furiosos no eran como los conocemos ahora.. Desde que Shifu y Po desaparecieran.. Eran más tercos y obstinados que trabajaban cada uno por su cuenta. Claramente esta situación los ponía en una clara desventaja cuando tenían la obligación de defender el valle

–Un palacio gigante y los 5 furioso no pueden hacer más que ahuyentar a unos simples bandidos.. ¿¡Donde está eL GUERRERO DRAGON...!? – Exclamo un aldeano enfurecido por el poco apoyo que estaban recibiendo contra los bandidos –Esto es una vergüenza–.Agrego

–¿Y si algún día viene algo más peligrosos? ¿Y... y.. Si los 5 fallan?... ¿cómo nos defenderíamos? –.Advirtió una señora con voz titubeante

Tigresa desde lejos escuchaba todo tipo de insultos a su "deber" obligado de defender este valle.. Sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudar marcho al palacio con decepción y angustia. Al llegar al Gran Salón, Ella comenzó a rezar…

–Oogway escucha mis plegarias.. Llego ante tus pies pidiendo un líder y maestro para que nos guie en este camino de la protección..–. Mientras se le caía una lágrima, agrego –Necesito a Po y a Shifu–.

Mientras ella salía del salón... se detuvo en la puerta y los pétalos del durazno se le acercaron.. Acariciándole suavemente la cara.. Haciéndole saber que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

 _ **Dos días después**_ _:_

Un Joven de gran porte, una espada del acero más delicado que se pudiera encontrar en toda chica y una capa negra con un dragón rojo que le llegaba a los pies.. Entro caminando en el pueblo.

–¿Dónde está el Palacio de jade..? Busco a los 5 furiosos –. Dijo el joven con una voz clara y férrea mientras se le esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara

–E.. E.. Esta al final de esta calle joven, subiendo estas escaleras.. –. Respondió una señora de buena cantidad de años

El muchacho sin más tardanza se dirigió al palacio sin esforzarse en correr.. Subiendo cada escalón a la vez.. Se notaba que la tensión del valle aumenta mientras los pobres aldeanos miraban.. Cayéndoles gotas de sudor por la cara, algunos hasta empacando sus pertenencias más preciadas con miedo de que les pudiera pasar a los 5. Al llegar al palacio las puestas exteriores no le dieron mucha resistencia.

Luego de buscar sin tener éxito de encontrar a los 5, se dirigió al patio y se sentó frente a un pequeño árbol, clavando su espada en él piso y colgando su capa en ella..

– ¿Quién es? ¿¡Que hace en nuestro palacio!?¿Nadie lo conoce verdad? –. Dijo mono susurrando a los demás, mientras se acercaban con cautela al guerrero desconocido

–¡Vamos.. Al ataque!– Exclamo Tigresa saltando hacia el adversario

En esto el muchacho dijo. –Buen día Alumnos–. Quedando perplejos y cayeron al suelo sin ninguna palabra que decir.

– ¿Acaba de decirnos, Alumnos? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Acabas de llegar y ninguno de nosotros te conoce. ¿¡Por qué creerías que somos tus alumnos!?¿Y con qué derecho? –. Pregunto Mono con ira e incertidumbre mientras miraba al joven guerrero

–Mono haces demasiadas preguntas– Reía el Joven y en esto agrego– Me llamo Royce y estoy aquí porque me mando el Maestro Oogway, yo voy a entrenarlos con es debido–.

–¿Y qué va a pasar con Shifu? él es nuestro maestro–.Dijo Mantis aferrándose a sus palabras

–El maestro Shifu no va a regresar jamás. Me lo dijo Zeng ayer… No tuve el valor para decírselos chicos–.Contesto Tigresa mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas de los ojos

–¿Cómo que no va a regresar jamás?¿Tigresa, que paso?¿ Y Po? – Dijo Víbora tratando de consolar a Tigresa

–Fueron emboscados mientras terminaban su misión… De Po no se sabe nada aun, algunos dicen que logró escapar, otros dicen que muri..– . Tigresa no pudo terminar la palabra que empezó a llorar

–Quiero que todos se calmen y que vallan a dormir, se está haciendo tarde–. Dijo Royce angustiado por Tigresa

 _ **Al día siguiente:**_

El maestro Royce fue a levantar a los 5 furioso. Fue despertando de uno en uno, todo esperando en el pasillo, cuando llego a la habitación de Po, Él se arrodillo –Algún día nos volveremos a vernos hermano del alma–. Mientras los 5 lo miraban desorientados de por qué lo había mencionado como su hermano.

Pasaron varios meses, las primeras semanas no fueron fácil para Royce ya que, Mono, Mantis y Grulla no lo obedecían o le faltaban el respeto a pesar de su amabilidad, pero esto no lo detuvo, entrenaron día y noche mientras esperaban noticias de Po el Guerrero Dragón, el muchacho cada vez les contaba más secretos de su vida a los 5 y poco a poco se ganaba la confianza de ellos.

Tigresa estaba cada vez más tiempo con Royce lo que levantó sospechas…

–Psh.. Psh Mono.. Monoo No crees que haya algo raro entre Royce y Tigresa– Dijo Grulla desde su habitación a la otra

–Grulla no me importa si hay algo raro solo quiero dormir– Respondió Mono semidormido y bostezando –Solo vuelve a dormir–. Agrego

–Pero ni siquiera están en sus habitaciones, sabes que Tigresa es la primera en acostarse–. Insto Grulla nuevamente

–Grulla por favor, seguro que está entrenando –. Dijo mono

– ¡Cállense los dos, no les importa la vida de Tigresa! –. Exclamo Víbora enojada

 _ **Mientras tanto afuera del palacio**_

–Bonita noche–. Dijo Royce

–Si maestro, Bonita noche–. Respondió Tigresa

–Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo entrenamiento–.Insto Royce simulando que tenía sueño – ¿Simular que tengo sueño? Ese bostezo no se lo creyó nadie, espero que Tigresa no se haya dado cuenta… pero mañana tenemos que seguir entrenado–. Se lo repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Royce.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Royce se despertó más temprano de lo normal para entrenar, se sacó el chaleco y se puso a hacer abdominales, flexiones de brazos y barandillas, cuando entro Tigresa al patio y vio a su maestro entrenas sin chaleco, ella simplemente no pudo aguantar y se le escapo un suspiro…

–Dios que vergüenza espero que no me haya escuchado, Pero tiene un cuerpazo…–. Pensaba Tigresa despechada cuando…

Royce salió de entrenar, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su camisa, vio a Tigresa y la fue a saludar como le era de costumbre..

– ¿Cómo estas Tigresa? ¿Por qué despierta tan temprano? – Pregunto el muchacho mientras le sonreía simpáticamente

–Eeeh no tenía más sueño y pensé que era una bonita mañana para salir…–. Respondio Tigresa con una voz nerviosa

–¿Lista para entrenar duro hoy? –. Le dijo Royce con amabilidad

–Sí, si estoy lista Maestro–. Dijo ella

–Muy bien voy a despertar a los demás– Insto Royce

Luego de aquel encuentro Tigresa nunca más volvió a ver a Royce de la misma forma, aunque se repitiera una y otra y otra vez que él era su maestro y una relación jamás resultaría, ella no lo podía evitar.

Una noche todos se iban a juntar a comer para celebrar una fiesta en el palacio, todos estaban en la mesa menos Tigresa que estaba en la puerta y Royce que estaba llegando, cuando Royce quiso entrar Tigresa lo detuvo y lo llevo contra la pared, acercándose mucho…

–¿Tigresa que estás haciendo? Las personas esperan…–. Dijo Royce sonrojado y nervioso

–Las personas pueden esperar un poco más, ¿no te parece?.. –. Dijo Tigresa cuando se acercó y le dio un beso apasionado a Royce…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a este primer capítulo de DESAPARICION


	2. La Mision

KUNG FU PANDA: LA MISION

Luego de pequeño encuentro de Tigresa y Royce, ellos entraron a la fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado…

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Los fuegos artificiales están por empezar– Dijo mono mientras miraba al cielo nocturno

–Nada especial ya sabes los trajes… son difíciles de poner… – Respondió Royce tratando de ocultar lo que había pasado afuera con una risa falsa.

– ¿Y por qué no tienes pesto el traje? –. Pregunto Grulla con un tono desafiante…

–Si es que era demaciaado difícil y decidí no ponérmelo para no hacerlos esperar más–. Dijo Royce con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

En ese momento los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo, con un espectáculo de colores. Todos se sentaron a mirar, cuando Tigresa abrazo a Royce, en un puro reflejo salto Grulla..

– ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? ¿Llegar de la nada y empezar a llamarnos alumnos esperando que te siguiéramos como si nada? .Mi maestro está desaparecido… ¡TU NO ERES MI MAESTRO! –. Dijo Grulla con toda la ira del mundo, Lanzando un golpe al joven guerrero.

Royce paro el poderoso puñetazo de Grulla con la palma de la mano en un movimiento rápido y sagaz haciéndole doler a Grulla. Todos quedaron asombrados, incluyendo al pajarito con sombrero, Empezando una pequeña pelea de Alumno y Maestro, la cual no duro mucho, ya que el joven se movía con mucha gracia y agilidad superior a Grulla. En un mal movimiento de Grulla en un intento desesperado quedo desequilibrado, permitiéndole a Royce encajar una poderosa patada de dragón en el pecho del pajarito, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mono y Víbora fueron a ver a Grulla que estaba tirado en el piso...

–Llévenlo a la enfermería del palacio, Mono y Víbora acompáñenlo– Dijo Royce mientras sacudía su camisa de karate –Ya me canse de la falta de respeto, cuando terminen vallan a dormir–.

–Sí, maestro– Respondieron los dos con una reverencia

Tigresa sin nada que decir, se acercó a Royce y le agarro el hombro, con la cabeza gacha

–Esa orden te incluye a ti Tigresa, ve a dormir–. Menciono Royce mientras se iba de la fiesta con una gran molestia por lo que le había hecho a su alumno Grulla

El joven guerrero fue al durazno de Oogway, arrodillándose frente al precipicio, cuando una fuerte luz apareció frente a él, era Oogway…

–Fuerte eres y listos estas, un viejo amigo, está por regresar, cuando lo haga quiero que vengas a verme de nuevo. Una misión tengo para darte, ya que las noches son oscuras y llenas de terrores–.

Las 2 últimas oraciones de Oogway, el muchacho se las repitió varias veces antes de poder dormir

–Una misión tengo para darte, Porque las noches son Oscuras y Llenas de terrores–.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente:**_

Royce se levantó más temprano que los demás como era de costumbre, Al salir al patio vio una cosa blanca y negra de gran tamaño tirado en el suelo, al acercarse se convirtió de cosa a persona, Al llegar vio claramente quien era, Su mejor amigo, Po. Rápidamente lo levanto como pudo y lo llevo a la enfermería

–Que gusto es volver a verte–. Murmuro Royce

Po no se encontraba muy bien, estaba inconsciente con claras lesiones en el cuerpo, Royce se fue y dejo a la enfermera a cargo del Guerrero Dragón. Antes de salir vio a Grulla levantándose de la cama, Royce se acercó y se disculpó del incidente de ayer.

–No tiene que disculparse maestro, yo me tengo que disculpar de usted, fue algo estúpido e inapropiado atacar a mi maestro– Dijo Grulla, todavía no muy convencido.

–Quiero que vallas al salón de entrenamiento, tengo buenas noticias para darles –.insto Royce mientras salía de la enfermería

En el salón de entrenamiento Royce saludo a sus alumnos con gran entusiasmo, lo cual despertó dudas

– ¿Porque tanto entusiasmo maestro? – Pregunto Tigresa con una sonrisa simpática

–Hoy se pueden tomar el día libre, han trabajado muy duro y aprendido muchas cosas en estos 8 meses que hemos estado juntos, hoy a la mañana llego el Guerrero dragón mal herido, está en la enfermería.

– ¿Po? ¡Está vivo!–. Dijo Víbora con gran entusiasmo mientras se enroscaba en Grulla

–Pueden retirarse–

Los seis fueron a ver a Po, que ya estaba recuperando su conciencia, cuando vio a sus amigos se le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de compasión

–Hola chicos…–dijo Po con una pobre y débil voz, una de sus orejas estaba caída, un ojo medio cerrado y quemado en ciertas zonas como el brazo y la cabeza...

Mono su mejor amigo se le acercó abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho…

–Qué bueno es ver que estas bien, bueno en general–.Dijo mono soltando una pequeña risa. –Pensé que habías muerto y que nunca más te iba a poder ver de nuevo–. Agrego, Tigresa al escuchar eso, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta lo que no le permitió decir ninguna palabra, luego los demás abrazaron a Po, a excepción de Royce que se quedó en la puerta mirando.

Mantis y Grulla ayudaron al Guerrero Dragón a levantarse el cual seguía medio mareado, Cuando logro terminar de pararse miro a la puerta y a un viejo amigo, que no lo había visto desde la niñez. Po con mucho esfuerzo se acercó a Royce y le dio un abrazo, ese abrazo fue tan fuerte que le hizo sonar la espalda a su amigo.

–Que gusto verte sano y a salvo hermano–. Dijo Po con un orgullo sin igual

–A mí también me da gusto verte a salvo–. Dijo Royce con una sonrisa en la cara

Los dos guerreros se alejaron de los demás…

–Po necesito saber ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Dónde está el maestro Shifu? –. Pregunto Royce mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verde-azulados

–No lo sé, fue tan rápido, estábamos comiendo con Shifu, en un pequeño campamento y de repente aparecieron 5 maestros más, que llamaron traidor y desertor a Shifu, después de eso uno de ellos saco un arma muy extraña con símbolos que jamás había visto. Trate de defenderlo pero me fue en vano ellos, eran más rápidos y fuerte que yo. Me dejaron inconsciente y al levantarme Shifu no estaba más, solo había un monto de pétalos–. Dijo Po mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se sentaba en una banca.

Casi que de inmediato Royce marcho a verlo a Oogway quien ya lo estaba esperando…

–Maestro–Dijo Royce con una reverencia

–Te dije que una misión tengo para ti y así es, busca a Shifu, está solo y perdido en una agonía que lo consume poco a poco. Quiero que lo traigas a casa de nuevo–. Dijo Oogway asintiendo la cabeza –Pero ten cuidado, el camino esta infestado de trampas de lujuria y enemigos muy poderosos–. Agrego mientras desaparecía en su nube de pétalos…

Royce sabía que esta misión capaz que le costaría la vida, pero su honor superaba con creses a su miedo de no volver…

Esa noche fue a ver a Tigresa que todavía no se había acostado, Royce besó Tigresa apasionadamente como nunca lo había hecho… de ahí un juego de besos desde su cuello hasta sus insipientes senos, que cada vez se ponían más intensos, llegando a un excitación que ninguno había llegado antes, acto seguido, Tigresa empujo a su amado contra la cama.

–Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío–.Dijo ella muy excitada bajándole los pantalones a Royce, la felina anaranjada monto su miembro viril, mientras Royce desabotonaba el kimono de karate que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista sus senos, que empezó a manosear y a pellizcar sus pezones. Tigresa gemía de manera constante y Royce le daba más duro hasta terminar acabando… Luego de ese intenso momento ellos se quedaron dormidos…

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_ :

Royce ya se había levantado y vestido con una arma que dejaría a más de uno con la boca abierta, Una armadura occidental negra con dibujos rojos, su capa del mismo color y su espada que no abandonaría ni en la muerte. Al despertar Tigresa pregunto –Bonita armadura ¿pero para que te las estas equipando? –.Ella temía de la respuesta de su amado, Royce respondió – Oogway me a encargado una importante misión–. Royce se despidió con un beso y agrego –Volveré antes de lo que te esperes amada mía.

Al salir se encontró con Po, a quien le conto toda su misión, que sabía que era arriesgada pero tenía que hacerlo para redimirse de Oogway, saludo a Po y se marchó en su misión.

Tigresa al salir de su cuarto se encontró con Víbora que la miraba con una carita sonrojada

– ¿Que pasa tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto Tigresa inocentemente

– ¿Y qué paso anoche?, ya sabes, ¿entre tú y Royce? – Dijo Víbora con su carita sonrojada

–Nada, ¿Por qué? – Respondió Tigresa tratando de ocultar lo obvio

–Aah por favor Tigresa, toda china los escucho anoche mientras tenían sexo. Vamos, cuenta, cuenta…–. Insistía Víbora

Tigresa obligada por su mejor amiga le conto todo y cada detalle de cómo fue esa noche de lujuria con su maestro, amante de las felinas….

Adelanto especial: Royce no siempre fue el chico que es ahora, de más joven era un vándalo, mercenario y asesino, el con 12 años de edad mato a su primera persona…. Su madre y padre habían muerto en un asedio a la ciudad….


	3. Royce

ROYCE

Royce no siempre fue un joven bondadoso y amable, el pequeño puma tenía un pasado oscuro, hace 12 años atrás, cuando tenía 10 años el perdió a sus padres en un asedio de su ciudad, en occidente, su familia no tenía dinero ni para poder comprar pan, quedando destrozado el espíritu de su bondad.

Cuando alcanzo la edad de 12 años mato a su primera persona, un mercader de esclavos, vil de la ciudad, de ahí se convirtió en asesino, caza recompensas y mercenario, para ganarse la vida.

Una vez una persona le encargo un trabajo especial, difícil, pero con una buena paga. Su misión era ir china, a la casa de un anciano, el viaje fue arduo y cansador, pero logro llegar. Al entrar en la casa del anciano, él tenía que buscar una urna, pero no cualquiera, sino la urna de los guerreros susurrantes. Al cabo de un pequeño tiempo el, la encontró. Cuando pretendió irse, el anciano lo vio…

–Veo que te gustan mis objetos, joven–. Dijo el anciano

–No te interpongas viejo, o me temo que te tengo que asesinar–. Respondió Royce con carácter desafiante

–Me llamo Oogway, veo oscuridad en tu interior, pero también fuerza y valentía–. Dijo el anciano, mientras señalaba el corazón del joven. – ¿Podría saber tu nombre?–. Agrego

–Me llamo Royce–. Respondió. –Pero tú, no conoces nada de mi pasado, viejo loco–. Agrego

–Seguramente no–. Dijo Oogway, –Pero se lo suficiente, porque conocía a tu madre y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, y guiarte en este camino, sí que me lo permites–.

– ¿Cómo conociste a mi madre? – Insto Royce

Luego de una larga charla, el muchacho acepto la propuesta de Oogway, y desde entonces entrenaron juntos, Año tras año se hacía más fuerte.

Un día Oogway falleció en el palacio de jade, dejando al pobre muchacho solo de nuevo, sin dejar que eso el afectara, siguió entrenando y a su vez observaba a los 5 furiosos, estudiando sus técnicas de batalla.

Una noche fría cuando Royce cumplía 21 años, medito durante horas, y su maestro le dio un importante mensaje. Le dijo que Shifu el maestro de los 5 furiosos y Po el Guerrero Dragón desaparecieron en una misión, y que los 5 necesitaban que los guiara el mismo, en un camino que él había aprendido perfectamente. Camino días y noche, atravesando tormentas infernales hasta llegar al Valle.

Una vez ahí pregunto dónde estaban los 5 furiosos, que los andaba buscando, una anciana le respondió –Seguramente estén en el palacio de jade–. Inmediatamente él se dirigió al palacio donde es actualmente donde vive y donde se encuentra su amada felina, Tigresa.

Bueno gente querida, esta fue la Historia de mi Héroe Royce, tratando de hacer lo mismo con cada personaje importante de la historia, espero, como siempre que haya sido de su agrado

Adelanto especial: Mientras Royce estaba en su misión, en el palacio de jade llegaron 2 nuevos alumnos, que esperan ser entrenados…


End file.
